The Future Finale: The Virus
by Frenchii
Summary: About 2 years after the events of PMD: Beyond the Future, things have changed dramatically at the Great Forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Well, here's the final sequel to "Explorers of Future," my first fanfic. I feel that I have done exactly what I set out to do when I wrote Explorers of Future and that was to have fun. I had a great amount of fun writing this trilogy, after all, who doesn't have a special place in their hearts for their first story (or stories in this case)? This is exactly why I had to write the Special Episodes ("borrowed" the idea from PMD: Explorers of Sky). Look out for them._

_~Frenchii~_

The night was dark, a fog spread thick through Crystal Clearing, creating a twisting, swirling obstacle that impaired eyesight. But this Pokemon didn't need eyesight. His "abilities" relinquished the need for it. It bounded in nimbly, sniffing the air. Nothing. Nothing but his guards that were hindering his speed, but he couldn't just go out into the open without protection.

"Sir?"

The Sceptile had spoken, stepping forward. The leader sighed, motioning for him to continue.

"What's here?" Sceptile asked.

The leader sighed. He had been asking himself the same question all day. The thing was... he didn't know. He was just looking for _something_, not knowing what it was.

"None of your business!" he growled at the Sceptile.

The Sceptile jumped and braced for an attack. Golduck, the other Pokemon, frowned.

"What would a Lucario want in a place like... this?" he snorted.

The Luacrio roared.

"Stop asking questions! You're here to guard me, not question me! Now shut up!"

They did. The Lucario took a deep breath as he walked deeper into the Clearing. It had been a long time since he had been there. With his... friends.

_Arceus has something to answer for,_ he thought. _But the Council's first._

The Lucario stopped at a huge crystal formation. At the bottom an epitaph was carved:

_In memory of Mothim,_

_A teacher. A friend. A father._

_It's my fault he's dead,_ the Lucario thought, sadly.

The three turned toward another formation. It had nothing written on it.

"Oi! Boss!" the Golduck called. He was holding a piece of crystal. "Is this what you're looking for?"

The Lucario snorted. "As if!"

The Golduck thrust the shard at the Sceptile. The Lucario closed his eyes, concentrating. He stood there, completely still, until the Sceptile's voice broke his concentration.

"Hey, boss! It fits!"

The Lucario growled. "_I'll_ show you where it fits."

The Sceptile cringed, but quickly recovered. He was standing near the huge, unmarked formation. The Lucario shook his head, turning for the trees.

The Sceptile became irritated. "But Jay-!"

The Lucario had pinned the Sceptile in less than a second.

"Don't _ever_ call me that!" he hissed before rushing into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hero

**Chapter Two**

**A New Hero**

Poliwhirl frowned as he poked his head out from under the semi-frozen water. Bayleef was nowhere to be found. He scanned cautiously along the banks, seeing nothing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, flew a Razor Leaf attack.

"Water Gun!" Poliwhirl called, spurting the water at the leaves, soaking them and causing them to fall to the ground with a _spluch_. They froze almost instantly.

Bayleef jumped from behind a snow-covered bush, growling playfully. Poliwhirl jumped up to join him.

"You suck," laughed Poliwhirl.

"Ahahahaha! Shut up, Poli," snapped Bayleef sarcastically.

Poliwhirl scowled. "Don't call me that. How many times do I have to tell you?"

He smiled widely before using Ice Beam on Bayleef's foot.

"Argh!" Bayleef shivered. "That's coooooold!"

Poliwhirl laughed before smashing the ice.

WRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!

Bayleef stared wide-eyed toward the Council, the source of the noise. Poliwhirl smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

The clearing was full of frightened Pokemon. At the centre of the clearing was a Luxray. It roared loudly at a Pokemon that Poli couldn't see.

"What are you doing here?"

Poli turned around to see Ralts, their teacher. She had a scolding look on her face.

"We came to help," Poliwhirl said.

Ralts sighed. "No. You're not."

"Why not?!" snapped Poliwhirl.

"Because this Pokemon is an S-Grade criminal. He is only to be approached by Platinum Rank teams," she replied calmly. "This one is apparently linked to Team Bolt."

"Oh, right," said Bayleef. "That team who apparently came out of nowhere and kept getting stronger?"

"The very same."

Poliwhirl pouted. "But-"

"No buts," Ralts said. "Let that Pokemon handle it."

Poliwhirl could now see the Pokemon. An Absol. It was looking worse-for-wear, but still looked like it could defeat an A-Grade Pokemon in a second. One thing that he noticed was this Absol's left eye was closed by a scar.

"Discharge!"

The three turned around to see Luxray glowing a bright yellow. An explosion of lightning bolts erupted from his body. Poliwhirl jumped behind a tree, just in time to watch it burst into flame.

"Ice Beam!" Poliwhirl roared.

The beam slammed into Luxray as Ralts blasted him with Psychic. Bayleef yelled, a fine, orange powder shimmering from his body. Luxray cringed. Another blast of lightning erupted, knocking into all of them.

Absol hissed. "Shadow Ball!"

Luxray leapt out of the way, shooting his own Shadow Ball at Absol, who went flying into a tree. Poliwhirl threw back his hands, a ball of water bubbling between his palms.

"Water Pulse!"

A wave of water swelled and hit Luxray, barely phasing him. Luxray roared.

"Fire Fang!"

He lunged at Poliwhirl, who threw his arm up in defence. A sharp, burning pain shot through his arm, forcing him to the ground. He was burned. Luxray through his head back, laughing heartily before being knocked down.

Absol stood at the end of the clearing, a look of pure rage etched on his face. "Razor Wind!"

"Get down!" Ralts commanded. They did as they were told.

A huge wind picked up, making Absol and Luxray's hair wave violently, like angry snakes around their faces. The wind started getting stronger, so strong it started to sting. Poliwhirl cringed as the wind abruptly changed direction, smashing into Luxray. Without hesitation, Absol pounced on Luxray and a tussle began...

The fight was close, very close. For a great majority of the fight, it was just a flurry of limbs, suddenly they stopped. Absol had pinned Luxray down. His teeth were bared against Luxray's neck.

"Absol! No!"

Ralts was taking complete command. The look on her face was pure authority. It made Poliwhirl cower.

"He deserves to die!" Absol spat. "He's with _them_!"

"You aren't to decide that!"

"And who is?! You?! The Council-?!"

"YES!"

Absol shuddered with anger as he stepped back off Luxray. Ralts held Luxray in place with Psychic.

"Sorry..." said Absol.

Five Minutes Later...

A meeting of the Council was in order. Poliwhirl and Bayleef were at the front of the crowd.

"This," said Gardevoir, "is a very grim situation. Very grim indeed. We have reason to believe that Team Bolt may be trying to take over the Council while we are still weak from the Battle of the Temple... while our food source is frozen. We won't last long. That is why we are placing all teams on high alert. The remaining members of Team Excalibur are spear-heading the mission."

"All right!" roared Gallade. "Get to work!"

Poliwhirl stood stock-still as the rest of the Council moved around him. He had always wanted to help people. But go against the most powerful enemies of the Council? Could they do it?


	3. Chapter 3: Absol's Story

**Chapter Three**

**Absol's Story**

_Considering the person who I based the character of Bayleef off has moved away, I thought I'd tribute them by hereforth calling Poliwhirl 'Poli.' As Bayleef always called him. A fairly short chapter. But it is necessary._

_~Frenchii~_

Poli, Bayleef and Absol sat at a table at the market food court. The smell of many exquisite delicacies wafted in their direction.

"So, the way people have been talking," said Poli, "the Great Forest hasn't always been like this." He motioned toward the snow-covered bushland around him. "It's been like this ever since I could remember."

Absol smiled grimly. "It has been a few years... the land used to be a lush, green paradise. That was until Lucario came." He noticed the others' faces. "He was an evil Pokemon hell-bent on destroying the Council. And Jay."

"Jay?" frowned Bayleef.

"A Lucario, and my best friend. He and his partner, now a Bellossom, helped me defeat a Houndoom, much like you helped me defeat Luxray."

"Where is he now?" asked Poli, sipping his Apple juice.

"Who knows. Last time I saw him..." Absol stopped, suddenly pensive.

A long silence occurred. Poli and Bayleef leaned in closer, clinging to Absol's last, suspenseful phrase.

"Well, we were looking for Jay. We had the Council and other local organisations, like the Bounty Hunters' Legion, an organisation focussed on hunting outlaws, searching. But somehow, he eluded capture. But, he surfaced. He seemed obsessed with revenge. He struck down Houndoom and Blaziken, who he believed had failed their former master, Lucario," Absol frowned.

Poli cerebrated. "But I thought..."

"I know. I thought Lucario was an enemy too, but Jay seemed convinced otherwise, as were Eden and Kat, our other partners. Anyway, we had him cornered, but Team Bolt got in the way. They attacked us, then Jay. Jay got angry and blasted everyone. A huge battle followed. This battle was how I got my scar."

"Just a question," asked Bayleef, "who are Eden and Kat?"

"Eden and Kat? They're a Charizard and an Espeon who joined our team a few years back. They used to be human, just like Jay. No-one knows why they became Pokemon. They joined the Bounty Hunters' Legion, but went missing on a mission. We found Kat fighting Team Bolt, and Eden joined us soon after."

"Where are they now?" Poli wondered.

"They're delegating between us and the Bounty Hunters' Legion," Absol said. "We need all the help we can get."

They sat there in silence, just staring at their beverages, watching the condensation drizzle down the edges of the glass. The only sound was chairs moving. Until...

"Can we get some help over here?!"

Mismagius was standing over a Pokemon that Poli couldn't make out. The team edged closer to find that it was a Buneary. It was covered in bruises and deep gashes.

"Excalibur..." she whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

**Chapter Four**

**The Betrayal**

Jay stood on a cliff's edge, staring out over the Great Forest. He frowned. She was nowhere to be found. Sceptile moved cautiously towards him.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Boss?" he asked.

Jay turned to hit him, but sighed. He wasn't worth the energy. "I can't believe that Buneary betrayed me."

"I'm pretty sure anyone with half a brain could see it coming. She was weak."

Jay closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Lucario, give me the strength to stop me destroying this imbecile. She was _not_ weak. That's why I chose her for the task."

"What task? Why couldn't I do it?"

"Because you're an idiot. Anyway, she's the most powerful in this clan, apart from me. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"What was the task?"

Jay moved closer to Sceptile. "You ask too many questions. I chose her to kill the 'Next-In-Line,' the future leader of the Council. Ralts. This way, we can make sure the Council doesn't fall into the hands of uncompassionate fools who don't remember a hero who died. Ralts was one of those who refused to build a memorial for Lucario. He gave his life for us and WHAT DOES HE GET?!" Jay slammed his fist into a tree, causing it to smash. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "They don't deserve to control the Council, so I must take it from them. But first, I must find Buneary."

Absol's Hut

Buneary's eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air. Absol, Poli and Bayleef sat on their haunches, the tension making them nervous. Soon, her breathing calmed down and she sat upright.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my hut," said Absol. "Who are you?"

"My name is Buneary," she squeaked. She suddenly looked up, shock etched on her face. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"Who?" asked Poliwhirl.

"Jay," she whimpered. "I was meant to kill someone for him."

Absol's eyes widened. "Who were you meant to kill?"

"The next in line," she said. "Ralts."

"Why would he want our master killed?" Poli asked.

"I don't know why Jay wants her dead. I don't ask questions, I just do what I'm told."

"I bet I know why," said Absol, staring absent-mindedly off into space.


	5. Chapter 5: Jay vs Team Bolt

**Chapter Five**

**Jay vs. Team Bolt**

A week later...

Buneary skipped from the hut, smiling, followed by Roselia and Blissey, also known as Team Sweet.

"How're you feeling?" asked Bayleef.

"GREAT!" beamed Buneary.

"The Aromatherapy/ Soft-Boiled Technique worked," smiled Roselia. "She is fully healed."

"Thank you, Team Sweet," smiled Poli.

"Hey, Roselia?" asked Absol. "What's been going on at the infirmary? Word is you have a pandemic on your hands."

"Yes...well," said Roselia, grimly, "there have been a surge of Pokemon acting unusaully belligerent. They attack people without cause; until we stop them, that is."

"Then what happens?" frowned Buneary.

"They come back to normal. It's really strange," said Blissey.

"Any idea what caused it?" asked Absol.

"No," said Roselia. "We've searched the archives, but half the archives are missing, since the Battle of the Temple."

Roselia and Blissey left, leaving the others deep in thought. There was a crunching of snow behind them. They turned to see what made the noise; there stood Jay, flanked by his two guards, Sceptile and Golduck. Absol growled.

"Settle, old friend," said Jay.

"You," barked Absol, "lost the right to call me 'friend' long ago!"

Jay's eyes narrowed. "Well, this isn't about us. It's about _her_." He pointed at Buneary.

"No!" cried Buneary, clearly distraught.

"Come here!" ordered Jay. "You'll pay for your insubordination!"

Poli grew angry, standing between Jay and Buneary. "She doesn't have to answer to you! Leave now!"

Fury was cast over Jay's face as he readied an Aura Sphere.

Absol's eyes widened. "No!"

But Jay had grown faster; by the time Absol could react, Jay's attack slammed into Poli with a loud _crack!_

"Poli!" cried Bayleef, as he watched his best friend smash through three, snow-covered trees.

"Don't call me that..." groaned Poli.

Absoll lunged at Jay, but was thrown to the ground quickly. Out of nowhere, a bolt of electricity smashed into the ground beside Jay, sending droplets of water flying.

"If it isn't our good friend, Jay...." said a high, squeaky voice.

Team Bolt jumped from the trees, with Pichu flanked by Pikachu and Raichu. He clapped his hands and more electric-types appeared. Poli jumped up.

"Get behind us, Buneary..." he scowled.

Pichu laughed his high-pitched giggle. Despite its pitch, it still had a distinct air of creepiness.

"The novice wants to play with the big boys..." He clapped his hands. "You may be able to handle the young Jay, but can you handle all of us?"

The electric Pokemon that filled the clearing readied themselves. Snarls were etched upon each of their faces. With a final clap from Pichu, they pounced. Poli closed his eyes, then opened them. He had a plan...

"Get in a corner!" he yelled.

"Why?" asked Bayleef, taking out a Luxio with Razor Leaf.

"Then they can't surround you!" realised Absol. "You can pick them off one-by-one. Good work, Poliwhirl."

The Great Forest Council members moved back, leaving Jay's gang fighting with Team Bolt (and others). Jay and Pichu were in close combat. Sparks and aura waves flying off in all directions.

"STOP!!"

A loud roar filled the clearing. Everyone looked around as a bright blue light, like that of a calm lake, filled the clearing. With a soft _thud_ Suicune bounded into the clearing.

"We are all mature Pokemon, and yet you are acting like children!" she roared.

Gallade, Gardevoir and Farfetch'd walked into the clearing, covered in war wounds. They had grim looks on their faces.

"What's all the hubbub?" asked Gardevoir wearily.

"I believe I understand," said Suicune. "We've encountered this kind of thing before. It's the-"

ZAAAAPP!!

A bolt of lightning smashed into Suicune, paralysing her. Everyone in the clearing looked at Pichu, but it was Raichu that was glowing with electricity...


	6. Chapter 6: The Virus

**Chapter Six**

**The Virus**

_Wow... Turning point. Oh, and thank you to ClockwerkOrange for, once again, giving me amazing techniques for curing writer's block. _

_~Frenchii~  
_

Raichu smiled. A creepy, drawn-out smile that made chills run down even Gallade's spine. Soon, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hehehehe..."

Gallade scowled. "You dare laugh at US?!"

Raichu's laugh grew louder. "Hahahahaha...."

Pichu moved a step away, eyes wide. "Raichu..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raichu broke into a manical laugh, sending bolts of lightning in all directions.

"STOP!" Gallade crash-tackled Raichu.

Everyone started panicking. They had never seen Gallade lose control before. Not like this. Pikachu jumped into the tussle.

"Stay away from Raichu!" he roared, blasting Gallade.

"OI!"

Everyone looked around, searching for whoever made the noise. Gardevoir stepped forward, fury emenated from her. "Get your hands off my love!"

The ground then started to shake as her eyes glowed a bright purple. Pikachu lunged at her, but was stopped, hovering in mid-air. _He_ then started to shake as, with a roar of fury, Gardevoir waved her arms and Pikachu smashed through ten trees, before separating Gallade and Raichu and sending Raichu packing. She then turned to glare at Pichu.

"Get lost," she murmured, authority oozing from her every pore.

Pichu cringed, but then straightened up. He clapped his hands and a horde of his electrical minions surrounded him. He smiled, which made Gardevoir angry. With a wave of her hand, a heap of minions went flying, then some more, then some more; she kept going, but they kept coming back. Gardevoir dropped to the ground, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Gardevoir..."

Jay knelt down beside his former master, helping her up. She looked at him and smiled.

"How sweet," squeaked Pichu.

Raichu and Pikachu had returned to his side, covered in cuts and bruises. Team Bolt stepped forward. The Council did the same. Jay, Gardevoir and Gallade lined up, nose to nose, with Team Bolt ( _well as close to that as they can get, when Team Bolt are, like, half their size_ – Frenchii).

"What's all this?" a voice remarked.

Jay's heart leapt. He knew that voice.

Gloom had evolved. Bellossom was now walking down the no-man's-land of the face-off. "Back off a little," she joked. She was followed by two Pokemon: a Glaceon and a Leafeon. She looked around. "Where's Absol?"

Everyone looked around. Poli frowned. He hadn't seen Absol since the start of the fight. A Machop stepped from the Council's horde.

"Uh..." it said. "He said that he had something to do."

Bayleef frowned. "Why couldn't he tell us that himself?"

Machop shrugged. "Dunno."

"Anyway..." said Bellossom. "This is Lady Leafeon and Sir Glaceon, they are the two members of Team Noble, a team that focus on this region's history. They say they might be able to shed a little light on the situation."

Pichu looked fearful, and started to spark. Gallade growled and he settled.

Lady Leafeon stepped forward. "We believe that the sudden outbreaks of recklessly stupid and idiotically dangerous Pokemon may be due to the Virus."

"The Virus?" asked Poli.

"It was before your time." Sir Glaceon stepped forward. "A while ago, about twenty years, there was a Pokemon named Rotom. This Pokemon was evilly insane. He was always creating war weapons."

"One day," interjected Lady Leafeon, "he decided to create a virus powerful enough to destroy all the Great Forest region. He called it the Virus."

"Genius!" said Bayleef, quie seriously.

"Rotom was locked away for that!" argued Gallade. "In crystal by Suicune, so his Virus couldn't escape."

"Actually," said Jay, "my guards found a piece of crystal that had broken from one of the larger foundations. I decided it was nothing. Could it be from Rotom's prison?"

There was a bright flash from near the Crystal Clearing and everyone froze. The held their breath, deciding whether to resume movement. Poli took a step forward, but Pichu laughed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"HAHAHAHA! It's the Luminous Orb!" he roared (in a squeaky way). "Come on, boys!"

All the electric Pokemon roared and a storm started brewing. The council members turned to look at where the Orb had gone off and saw a massive bolt of lightning smashing into the ground.

"NOOO!" Suicune had woken up. "No! Not..."

A glowing sphere of orange light rose into the sky, then disappeared. Pichu giggled as the sphere reappeared. The light died down to reveal Rotom.

"IT'Z ABOUT TIME!" he buzzed.

"My apologies, Master Rotom." Pichu bowed.

Rotom faced the Council. "WELL? GIVE UZ ZUM PRIVAZY!!"

And with that, he let loose a massive eruption of electricity as the council members scattered.

"Follow me!" shouted Poli, and Jay, Bellossom and Bayleef followed him.


	7. Chapter 7: Storming the Fort

**Chapter Seven**

**Storming the Fort**

_Author's Note..._

_Sorry about the VERY late update. I have had minimal chances for internet access, also my baby (the laptop I am using to write this on) was at the doctors (at the shops getting fixed). Anyway, this is a major turning point in the story, so enjoy!_

_~Frenchii~_

_P.S. I have chosen to stop the progress on my other stories and do one at a time. I hope you will understand =]_

Three Days Later...

Poli and the others struggled across the Desert, sand being blown at them from all directions.

"Gee, I wonder why it's called the Sandstorm Desert!" called Bayleef sarcastically.

"Not helping!" Poli called.

Jay grumbled. "Can we please just _shut_ _up _and get to some shelter?"

"What shelter?" snapped Bellossom, gesturing at the barren landscape. Nothing but sand. "We could have been walking in circles for _hours_ and not know the difference!"

Bellossom fell to the ground, resigned. Jay shook his head.

"You used to be so optimistic, Bellossom. Always found the solution within the problem, not the other way around!"

Bellossom glared. "Maybe," she snapped, "it was about the same time that you left us to fend for ourselves after you got back from that other region. Maybe it was the same time as when you decided to choose Lucario's memory over _us_! Maybe it was the time you nearly killed us! Absol lost an eye because of what you did, and now you have the _nerve_ to say I'm being pessimistic?"

Jay looked solemn as Poli stepped forward, determined.

"Let's keep going!" he said. "This isn't helping."

Bellossom huffed, but stood up. Suddenly, the sandstorm stopped. A Cacturne materialised from the ground.

"What is your business?" he asked, quite neutral.

"Business?" asked Bayleef. "Why must we have business to cross the Desert?"

Cacturne blinked, obviously surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

Poli frowned. "Know what?"

Cacturne neutralised again. "Never mind..."

He was about to disappear into the ground again, when a ball of green light hit him. He looked up, dazed. Bellossom scowled.

"I," she said, "am _not_ in the mood for games! Where are we?"

Cacturne went to disappear, but Bellossom narrowed her eyes, another Energy Ball forming.

"Fine," said Cacturne. "You are standing above the Bounty Hunters' Legion's base. I am the administrator for security, Cacturne. Now, who are you?"

Jay stepped forward. "I am Jay, of Team Excalibur. My companions are Poliwhirl, Bayleef and Bellossom."

There was a low rumble and they were soon surrounded by a variety of Pokémon, all majorly tough-looking.

"What-?" gasped Jay.

"Jay, you are under arrest for attempted murder and numerous other offences," said Cacturne.

"What is going _on_?" snapped Bellossom.

The Pokémon ignored her and advanced on Jay, who tried firing an attack at a Chimchar and failed.

"OI!" snapped Bellossom, absorbing sunlight. "Solarbeam!"

A beam of bright white light erupted from her palms and smashed into the Bounty Hunters. They turned to her.

"Cease!"

Poli looked around and saw two Pokémon, an Espeon and a Charizard, pop out of the ground.

Cacturne looked over to them. "Kat? Eden? What are you doing up here?"

Eden stepped forward. "We were about to ask you the same thing, Cacturne. What have these passersby done wrong?" Then she saw Jay. "Ah."

Eden turned to Kat and they started conversing in hushed tones, before turning back to Cacturne.

"We'll take these ones," said Kat. "We can't just attack without knowing _why_ a fugitive with a humongous bounty on his head would come here of all places."

Poli felt the ground beneath him crumble and he fell through.

An Hour Later...

Team Alpha, consisting of Rhyperior, Magmortar and Electivire, entered the room, surrounded by Machoke guards. They did _not_ look happy.

"I didn't think my Sandstorm could hold you off," said Rhyperior. "We've heard from Kat and Eden that Rotom escaped. Is this true?"

Poli nodded. "Yes."

"Then we have a problem on our hands..." said Magmortar, gravely.

"Duh!" snapped Jay.

Electivire sparked. "You do _not_ talk to us like that! Got it, private?" Then he stopped.

He sniffed at the air, frowning, then his eyes widened.

"Get down!" he roared.

They all fell to the ground as a bolt of lightning ripped through the roof, smashing into a table. A heap of Electric-type Pokémon swarmed in, surrounding them. Then came Team Bolt, followed by Rotom.

"AH!" buzzed Rotom. "WE HAVE FOUND THE ZECRET BAZE OF THE BOUNTY HUNTERZ' LEGION."

Team Alpha stood up.

"What do you want, Rotom?" growled Rhyperior.

"JAY!" he said. "I WANT JAY!"

"Sorry," said Jay, coolly. "You're not my type."

"WE CAN RULE TOGETHER!"

Jay thought for a moment. "Nah!"

"THEN," said Rotom. "IF YOU ARE NOT WITH ME, THEN YOU ARE AGAINZT ME! DIZCHARGE!"

Electricity crackled from his body, then erupted, smashing into every Pokémon in the room. Rhyperior and Electivire were the only ones standing.

Rhyperior looked tired. "That was strong. I didn't think your attack would affect me as much as it did."

"But," said Electivire, "it didn't affect me." Electivire's tails were crackling with electricity. He smiled. "Remember my tails? They absorb electricity and allow me to shoot it back at you."

A huge wave of electricity surrounded Electivire's fist and he aimed a Thunderpunch at Rotom, but went straight through him.

Rotom laughed heartily. "_YOU_ ZEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT I AM PART GHOZT-TYPE!"

And with that, Rotom blasted Electivire out of the way. Before moving through a wall. Jay roared, before Force Palming a Manectric out of the way and following Rotom into the next room. As the door was opened, Poli could see a battle breaking out. He turned to Bayleef and Bellossom.

"Let's go!"

With that, the three smashed a hole in the crowd and joined in the fight.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ancients

**Chapter Eight**

**The Ancients**

Gallade, Gardevoir and Ralts were standing out the front of the Council, waiting for news. Farfetch'd had been pacing back and forth for the past hour. Ralts was getting impatient.

"Farfetch'd!" she snapped, before turning to her parents. "Why can't I go and help find the others?"

Gardevoir sighed. "We can't let you get hurt. If anything were to happen to us, who would lead the Council?"

"We can be certain it will not be Farfetch'd," said Gallade.

Farfetch'd stuttered in protest, but they ignored him.

"How can I be a good leader if I never get to do anything?"

The Heads of the Council didn't have an answer. A sphere of golden light hovered downwards toward them. There was a flash and there was Celebi, looking unusually solemn.

"I bring news from Xatu from the Hill of the Ancients," she said. "We need you to come to the Hill."

"Why?" asked Gardevoir.

"I don't know. It's something to do with the current situation, though."

"Fine, but Ralts stays," said Gallade.

"WHAT?"

"And Farfetch'd."

Farfetch'd joined in the whining. Gallade grew impatient.

"_Shut it!_"

And with a flash of light, they were gone.

The Hill of the Ancients

Xatu and Wigglytuff waited impatiently before seeing team A.C.T. appearing before them.

Alakazam smiled. "It's been a long time, Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff smiled. He looked worse-for-wear. "Yoom-Tah! Friends, friends! It _has_ been a long time!"

Charizard frowned. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Mothim, from the Great Forest Region," said Alakazam.

"Actually..." started Xatu, before a golden light appeared. There stood Gallade and Gardevoir.

"What joke is this?" snapped Tyranitar. "Where is Mothim?"

Gardevoir looked grim. "He was... killed... a few years ago, in fact."

Tyranitar snorted. "So they replace him with rookies? I've heard about you! You're from Team Mind-Wavers. You defeat one little Blaziken and you think you're all that!"

Gallade got up close and scowled. "For your information, Mothim chose us himself! So if I were you, I'd keep your trap SHUT, or I shall shut it _for_ you."

They stood there, scowling for a few seconds, until Xatu stepped in. They backed away.

"We've all been facing major problems lately, but we don't know why..."

Wigglytuff frowned. "The Guild was overrun by Electric-types a few days ago. They just went crazy for no reason."

"And we," said Alakazam, "have been having a lot of storms lately."

Gardevoir was neutral. "We understand why. Rotom has escaped his prison. A piece broke off the crystal and his Virus had spread throughout our region. When a team of Electric-type Pokémon released him, it must have had a bigger effect on all the regions."

"So what do we do?" asked Xatu.

"We summon the Original One from Arceus' Heavenly Spire," said Wigglytuff. "Mew."

"No," Charizard said. "We can't, we don't want Mew going crazy like last time. That would be disastrous."

"We have no choice!" snapped Gallade.

No-one responded.

Gardevoir sighed. "The reason Mew went on a rampage last time, was because he was used to the unconfined spaces of the Heavenly Spire. That place has power beyond even ours. When he came here, there was no power around here. That surprised him. His powers felt stronger so they went out of control. He confused himself. All we need to do is make sure he is surrounded by powerful Pokémon."

"But why Mew?" asked Alakazam.

"You of all people should know," said Wigglytuff, "that Mew is completely pure, unable to be affected by Rotom's Virus."

Everyone was silent.

Xatu looked grim. "All right."


	9. Chapter 9: Tragedy

**Chapter Nine**

**Tragedy**

Poli looked around... Rubble... Nothing but rubble... The Bounty Hunters' Legion had been flattened by the attack, before the Electric-types left with Rotom. A group of Pokémon stood in a huddle to his left. Some were crying.

_Oh no._

Poli pushed his way into the crowd to see Jay and Kat leaning over Eden, who lay motionless. Her spine was at an odd angle.

"Those..." whispered Kat angrily, "those... bastards! They won't get away with this."

"No," said Jay, "they won't. We'll go after them. We'll make them pay. But first, we must bury her."

"Where?" asked Kat.

"Where else? The Crystal Clearing." The voice wasn't Jay's, or Kat's, nor anyone else Poli had ever met. Suicune entered. "I'll take you there myself."

"No," said Jay. "We'll all walk there."

"Why?" wondered Suicune.

"Because it's what she deserves," said Kat. "We don't want her death to go unmourned like Lucario's."

Suicune went to argue, but Jay held up a hand. "No, Suicune. Don't start."

Kat looked around to everyone. "Let's go!"

The Great Forest

The funeral marchers walked in silence. Kat had been the last to speak. This was partially out of respect for Eden, partially out of horror about what was around them. The Forest had been completely destroyed. The trees had been smashed, the ground ripped up. The effects of the Battle of the Temple were nothing compared to this. It was like a forest was never there.

"Where's Absol?" asked Jay.

Kat frowned. "I don't know."

"He should be here..." said Jay.

Suicune raised her head. "We're here."

Crystals jutted out everywhere. This was the only place in the whole Forest that was untouched by the enemy.

Jay laid down Eden's body.

"_Crushed..._" whispered Jay. He turned to Suicune. "Can you seal her away?"

"Of course."

Jay positioned her body beside Mothim's memorial, nodded, then moved out of the way. Suicune closed her eyes and all the crystals in the Clearing glowed. She then raised her head, the light from the crystals grew stronger. Her eyes opened and she shot a beam of sapphire light at Eden's body. The light from the crystals went up to blinding intensity, then went down. Poli gasped as he noticed the huge crystal containing Eden's body.

"What happened?"

Everyone turned. Absol was in the Clearing, a look of horror on his face.

"Eden's dead," Bellossom sobbed. "We were attacked at the Legion and the roof caved in on her."

Two Pokémon, Leafeon and Glaceon entered the Clearing, and stood beside Absol. Glaceon was holding a tablet of stone.

"The Bounty Hunters' Legion was attacked?" frowned Leafeon.

"Reduced to rubble," said Rhyperior. "Rotom and his goons attacked us."

"Well," said Absol, "I think we can help. This is Sir Glaceon and Lady Leafeon, of Team Noble. They come from the Expos Mountain Region, south of here. They think they've found a way to defeat Rotom."


	10. Chapter 10: Legend of the Lightning

**Chapter Ten**

**Legend of the Lightning Master**

Glaceon looked serious. "We found this in our home a couple of days ago. We had heard about your problem and contacted Absol immediately."

And he started reading the Footprint Runes of the tablet...

_Long ago, the regions were as one, and everyone lived together peacefully. That was until the Lightning Master rose to divide and conquer. No-one knows who or what the Lightning Master was, or what he looked like. He destroyed cities and towns, broke up families and killed hundreds, and seemed to have control over all Electric-types in the world. Arceus grew worried and summoned back the Original One, the first Pokémon ever created by Arceus._

_The Original One was powerful, but could only be held outside the Heavenly Spire for a short time, before it grew out-of-control, so Arceus summoned the most powerful Pokémon of all the regions to keep the Original One in check. This group of Pokémon were called the Ancients. _

_The Original One was summoned to the highest point of the Great Canyon, near Pokémon Square and, sensing the power, the Lightning Master appeared and the Great Battle was fought, and the Lightning Master was killed, but something strange happened. The spirit kept its original powers and became Rotom._

_Before Rotom could cause any more destruction, he was banished to the Great Forest and sealed away in crystal. To stop anyone trying to destroy all the regions, Arceus separated them, then asked Dialga to create a Time-Space barrier around the Pokémon Square region, protecting the Hill of the Ancients further._

"So what is the Original One?" asked Bayleef.

"Mew," said Suicune.

"Why can't you just seal Rotom away again?" asked Poli.

"He's too powerful now," said Jay, "he's got too many followers. It wouldn't hold for too long."

"So what do we do?" said Poli.

"We summon Mew," said Suicune.


	11. Chapter 11: The Summoning

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Summoning**

Jay and Suicune lead the way through the Council area, looking nowhere but forward. Suddenly, Jay stopped.

"What's up?" asked Suicune.

"I feel something," said Jay, concentrating. "No. Two things. They're faint, but they're there."

He moved off-course, moving toward a clump of fallen trees. He suddenly punched them. They shattered, revealing the unconscious forms of Ralts and Farfetch'd. They slowly awakened.

Ralts laughed. "Wow. Deja Vu."

Jay chuckled and hugged her. "Indeed it is."

Farfetch'd frowned. "What is everyone doing here?"

"Well," said Kat grimly, "I just buried my best friend, and know we're going to summon a mega-powerful Pokémon that could well destroy us all, so yeah..."

Farfetch'd blinked. "Okay."

"Come," said Suicune. "We must get to the Temple."

The Temple

Kakuna and his two Beedrill sons flew over the Temple. They had nearly been taken out by the Electric-types that had been running about. Kakuna squinted. He could have sworn he had seen more Pokémon coming.

"More coming in, boys!" he said, and his moustache fell off. "Dang."

Jay and the others ran to the front of the Temple, just in time to see Kakuna face-plant into the ground to fetch his moustache. His sons landed beside him.

"Hey, Kakuna," said Jay. "Long time, no see."

"Wow, Jay," said Kakuna, getting up. "Weren't you dead? I thought you were dead. I heard you were dead. Well, obviously, you're not dead. You look good."

"Thanks, Kakuna," Jay replied. "Listen, we need to get into the Temple, and we don't have the Spiritual Trio with us. Can you get us in?"

"Duh," said Kakuna. "I _am_ the guardian of his Temple after all."

His eyes glowed and there was a low rumble. The door opened. They all entered, looking around.

"You've been cleaning," said Bellossom.

Kakuna looked proud. "I have."

"There!" said Suicune, motioning toward the altar.

Hill of the Ancients

Wigglytuff, Gallade, Gardevoir, Xatu and Team A.C.T stood in a circle. Evolutionary stones were arranged in a complicated pattern between them. They joined hands and started a chant the stones glowing.

The Temple

Jay, Poli and the others stood in a circle chanting, the altar glowing. There was a flash of light and a portal opened. They did not break their chant. Poli kept chanting as he saw a flash of pink within the portals darkness, then it turned grey. Jay cringed.

_What's going on?_ thought Poli.

_I don't know,_ replied Jay, much to Poli's surprise,_ but it hurts_.

All the Pokémon in the circle gasped as Mewtwo appeared.

"Who summoned me?" asked Mewtwo.

Silence.

"Answer Me!" he demanded.

"We all did," said Poli.

Mewtwo growled, raised a hand and sent Poli flying.

"Stop!" Bayleef cried.

Mewtwo waved his hands around in a complicated manner, objects flying around. The two Beedrill went flying. Jay roared and snapped his palm. Dark Pulse slammed into Mewtwo, who was knocked back a bit. He raised his arms and Jay slammed into the roof, then Mewtwo lowered his arms, smashing Jay into the floor, until Suicune blasted him with Aurora Beam.

Jay concentrated, focussing Mewtwo's anger and confusion into his palm. "Aura Sphere!"

The ball hit Mewtwo and he slammed backwards. Immediately, Jay locked into his mind, attempting to calm him. He sent wave after wave of comforting auras, and eventually succeeding.

"Mewtwo," said Jay. "We have attempted to summon Mew, and have failed. Can you tell us why?"

"Of course," he said. "Two groups have tried summon Mew, the more powerful one succeeded. The other got me, because I am of the same DNA as Mew."

"Who got Mew then?" asked Poli.

"We did."

Gardevoir and Gallade appeared in a flash of bright pink light, as well as a pink, cat-like Pokémon that Jay assumed was Mew.

"Well," said Gallade, "do we have a plan?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Raging Storm

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Raging Storm**

_Uh-Oh. Last chapter. Uh-Oh. I don't want it to end .. _

_Another thing... There will be no Special Eps. Instead, there shall be a spin-off from this series located in the main series' games._

_~Frenchii~_

Rotom smiled. The Crystal Clearing, thanks to him, had an extra addition. Eden. He had decided that this would be his new centre for operations, he didn't want this sacred place to be taken by the enemy.

A chill went through Rotom's body and he frowned. What was that? It happened again, then there was a flash of pink light and there hovered Mew. The only Pokémon that Rotom feared.

"Rotom," smiled Mew, "it's good to see you again."

Rotom snorted.

"Oh, you don't want to see me? Well, I guess you don't want to see my friends either."

The Council appeared in a flash of golden light, Jay at the front. The Electric-types attacked. Mew flew up, blasting Rotom, and Poli got lost in the scuffle. He Hydro Pumped a few of the Pokémon, Ice Beamed a few of the others, then noticed Luxray.

"Oi! Luxray!" he called and Luxray looked and lunged. "Hypnosis!"

Luxray fell asleep. Poli used Ice Punch, sending him flying, then, using the momentum from the punch, knocked out a few others.

Jay used Force Palm, smashing through the crowd. Then he spotted Team Bolt.

"Aura Sphere!" he roared, throwing Pichu off his feet, before slamming into the others.

"Earthquake!"

Jay looked back just in time to see Rhyperior slam his fists into the ground. The earth shook wildly knocking everyone off their feet. Jay, Bellossom and Absol faced Team Bolt. Poli, Bayleef and Kat faced joined them. Jay, Bellossom and Absol readied their attacks.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Energy Ball!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The attacks hit their targets, but the Virus was making them more powerful.

"We can't hurt them!" yelled Bayleef.

Mewtwo jumped in, blasting Team Bolt to the ground. Then suddenly, he stopped. He frowned. The Virus was affecting him, but the Mew part of him stopped it taking him over. It sent his mind spiralling. He could feel Rotom. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't stay, so he disappeared.

Mew blasted at Rotom, who dodged it. Rotom shot back. This kept going for ages. Rotom used Discharge and a wave of electricity hit Mew, who shook it off and blasted Rotom hard. Rotom smashed into the ground.

"Quick, Suicune!" Mew called. "Seal him!"

The crystals glowed and Suicune created more crystal around Rotom. He wasn't going anywhere soon.

Team Bolt started panicking and firing off in random directions. They were losing the effects of the Virus. Everyone attacked them at once, sending them flying.

"Looks like it's going to be a happy ending after all," smiled Poli.

Absol laughed. "Guess again!"

He turned to Jay and shot a Shadow Ball. Jay was shot back and Poli didn't see him move.

"JAY! NO!" Bellossom cried.

"JAY!" screamed Kat.

Absol turned to run, but everyone stopped him.

Bellossom was crying loudly, and Kat wasn't making a sound. Poli scowled.

"Why?"

"Why?" laughed Absol. "Why indeed! Jay isn't supposed to be here! He's not from this world, now he's not of it. I did what Master Rotom asked me to do. Get rid of those who don't belong."

"Master Rotom?" asked Ralts. "I thought Mothim was your Master."

"I lied. Now, I must be off."

He turned to leave, but Bellossom blasted him with Solarbeam.

"You aren't going anywhere," she snapped. "You killed my friend! You have NO RIGHT to be free!"

With that, Absol ran off, followed by Bellossom.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A Year Later...**

_Hahahaha! Just kidding about that whole last chapter thing, but technically this is not a chapter._

_This will be a short epilogue, I just didn't think I could leave it like that._

_Before we finish this off, I would like to thank a few people. First of all, Lupyne, who was the first person to review me. Second is Nintendo, who created the specieseses of Pokémon that I have copied from. But last, and certainly not least (actually the most), ClockwerkOrange, who has assisted me in so many ways ( so many, in fact, that the Author's Note may be longer than the epilogue if I named them all)._

_Seriously, thanks._

_~Frenchii~_

Bellossom smiled. It was a fine day. Everything had grown back and there wasn't any major trouble to worry about.

"Bellossom!"

Poli and Bayleef ran up to her.

"Hey, youngsters!" Bellossom beamed.

Poli looked determined. "They've spotted Absol around the Green Hills area."

Bellossom smiled weakly and sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to fight him again. Do you two want to do it?"

Bayleef looked confused. "Sure. But what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go see Jay."

Crystal Clearing

The Clearing was well-protected now, with a Machoke between every tree.

Bellossom walked down the centre of all the memorials, which had been arranged in two lines. Mothim. Lucario. Eden. And in the centre of all these was Jay's.

Bellossom knelt down. "Hey, Jay. Sorry I haven't been around much, we've been trying to track down your murderer, but Absol is strong. I'm spearheading the operation in charge of his capture. Both the Legion and the Council want blood spilled. A lot of other things have been happening too. Kat's started a new school for explorers, which Poliwhirl and Bayleef have graduated from, in honour of Mothim and Eden. They're starting to rival even our skills. Ralts, well Kirlia now, has evolved and has started her training to lead the Council. She hopes to lead as well as her parents do. Also, Celebi and Dialga have worked together to create a portal which will transport Pokémon to any region. We've decided to call it the _Voyeur Honneur _or Voyage of Honour. I know you'd have loved it here, with all these things going on. We miss you here. I miss you here."

And with that, Bellossom turned to leave, but an unknown voice echoed through her mind, making her stop.

_We need your help..._

Bellossom frowned. "Who are you?"

_It doesn't m__atter... We need your help..._

"With what?"

_You're the only one that can save us..._

A flash of blazing white light exploded through the clearing, and Bellossom was gone.

**Fin.**


End file.
